Shreeky hacks Amazon and gets WSP
Summary Cast *Emma as Shreeky *Scary Voice as No Heart *Kimberly as Sarah West *Kidaroo as Bing Bong *Young Guy as Reggie *Jennifer as Lucina *Princess as Azura Transcript Shreeky: This is awful! No Heart said he is going to order Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, The Lion Guard, Woody Woodpecker, Moana, Frozen, Shimajirō, Monica's Gang and An American Tail DVDs from Amazon. What shall I do? I know I'll hack Amazon. walks away from her room to: No Heart's office. Shreeky walks in Shreeky: This must be No Heart's office. sits on No Heart's office chair Shreeky: Now to hack Amazon. [ Shreeky: walks away No Heart walks in No Heart: Since Shreeky is forced to watch Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, The Lion Guard, Woody Woodpecker, Moana, Frozen, Shimajirō, Monica's Gang and An American Tail, I am going to order those DVDs from Amazon. Heart becomes shocked No Heart: Now, what the heck?! [ No Heart: Someone has hacked Amazon and now I can't order Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, The Lion Guard, Woody Woodpecker, Shimajirō, Monica's Gang or An American Tail DVDs. Heart becomes angry No Heart: Wait a minute! It was Shreeky who hacked Amazon. She is going to be in serious trouble. see Shreeky sitting on her bed in her room. No Heart walks in No Heart: Shreeky! Did you hack Amazon? Shreeky: Um, yes! No Heart: What on Earth Shreeky! How dare you hack Amazon, that's it! I'm going to call some visitors on you. (30 minutes later) No Heart: Shreeky, you have some visitors who want to see you! YankieDude5000: Sarah West: yungdeez100: Shimajirō: Mimirin: Nyakkii: Mitsuo Kawashima: Bing Bong: Reggie: Lucina: YankieDude5000: Shreeky, shut up!! Sarah West: That's right, Shreeky! You'll be wearing nappies forever! Shimajirō: You'll be forced to watch all four of my shows until you die or else my friends and I will beat you up! Mimirin: I agree with my boyfriend. Nyakkii: Me too! Mitsuo Kawashima: Me three! Kento Koshiba: You'll be getting force to play all Mario games until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! Asako Kageyama: You will also play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! Kirinta Kusano: You will watch baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Shining Time Station, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Nature Cat, WordGirl, The Lion Guard, PB&J Otter, Vampirina, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Elena of Avalor, Octonauts, and all other baby shows made by PBS Kids, Disney Junior and BBC!! Satomi Hiroyuki: I agree with my boyfriend. Uta Yumeno: You'll be forced to watch Onegai My Melody until you die! No Heart: I agree with everyone, now someone is going to beat you up for the first time. Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint, she can turn into different Pokèmon, she wields a blessed lance and a Zora mask, and she is a songstress. Category:Shreeky gets grounded series Category:Grounded Videos